The Doctors Dance
by Timeohlord
Summary: The Doctor now having another half of him by his side can try something he has never gotten to do before, a duet with himself. ONE-SHOT


**The Doctors Dance**

**Authors Note: **I have had this idea of The Doctors singing and dancing to this song together. I fell in love with it. I'm so glad I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own the songs.

* * *

It was the oddest thing Rose has ever seen. She's seen the Slitheen. She's seen the Ood. She's defiantly seen odder things but this has to be in the top five. She was standing in the console room unseen by the two men who were enjoying themselves. The two men being both The Doctor. The same man with the same face. One being a clone of the original. The clone Doctor was in a blue solid suit and the Time Lord Doctor in a brown pin stripped suit. They were both dancing together as well as singing. Rose has never seen two people so in sync. They were tap dancing together to the song, Moses Supposes. They moved left and right and back and forth. They were in step with each other. The Tardis' lights were flickering with the beat of the song. They sung in tune and in harmony. Rose only remembered one other time she heard The Doctor sing but that was in his other body. Now he sung like an angel. Rose had the back of her hand against her mouth as she suppressed her giggling. She could only imagine how this started.

_A few minutes ago_

The Doctor was working on the Tardis with his other half helping out. The Doctor thought working together would be twice as fast at fixing the Tardis even if there was nothing to fix. Soft music was playing around them. Neither of them noticing they started to hum along to the songs. The Doctor in blue shifted as he moved from underneath the console, "I've been thinking, Doctor." "Yes, Doctor," The Doctor in brown came from underneath the console and sat up with the other, "What is it?" "What would we sound like if we did a duet together," The Doctor in blue started to smile. "Oh, well," The Doctor in brown thought then grinned, "We would sound brilliant!" They both stood up and wiped themselves off. The Tardis changed the song. It was silent till The Doctor in brown spoke, "Moses supposes his toeses are Roses, but Moses supposes erroneously." The other Doctor raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses as Moses supposes his toeses to be!" "A mose is a mose!" "A rose is a rose!" "A toes is a toes!" They both jumped. "Hooptie doodie doodle!" They sang and danced with each other with big smug grins. They had not noticed Rose coming into the console room. They were both doing the dance sequence. They were dancing along the jump seats and against the console. Rose was grinning behind her hand. It was coming to an end and The Doctors were side by side. They tapped the last few dance steps and hopped before stopping. The Doctor in blue was breathing heavy but grinning. The Doctor in brown had no trouble breathing. Then they both turned their heads to the sound of clapping. Rose was clapping, "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" At the same time The Doctors winked at her. She laughed out loud and started walking to them. "I didn't know you could sing," Rose said as she went to them. "New set of vocals," The Doctor in brown said, "Never got to test them out before." "And I'm brand new," the other Doctor smiled, "I'm at least a higher octave than this one." He nodded to the other Doctor. The other shrugged, "I like mine low." He then whispered to Rose, "And foxy." Rose grinned. The Doctor in blue scoffed, "I am foxy as well. I don't need a low voice to be foxy." "You are very foxy," The Doctor in brown turned to him, "I would never think of either of us not being foxy." Rose nodded, "I agree that you both are foxy, and I also agree that you both are rude and not ginger." The Doctor in blue sighed, "Now I'll never be ginger." Rose went to him and looked up at him, "I don't think you'd be good ginger. I like your brown hair." The Doctor grinned. "Now," Rose said, "You guys showed me that you could sing and dance, how about the three of us try it out altogether?" "That would be brilliant, Rose," The Doctor in brown smiled. The Tardis started playing another song. They all started to sing and dance to their hearts content. For now, for the time being, they were enjoying themselves, altogether as one.


End file.
